Noche de Fantasía
by Cana Lawliet-san
Summary: De nuevo, el festival de Fantasía ha llegado. Pero Lisanna no puede evitar sentirse triste al ver lo mucho que han cambiado algunas cosas... y algunas personas. PAREJA CRACK ¿Quieres verlo?


**Holaaa :D Les traigo otra pareja crack que veo que no tiene muchos seguidores (ok, ningno, diria yo), y que no me desagrada. ¿Le damos una oportunidad? :)) Gracias. **

**Disclaimer: ni Fairy Tail ni sus persoanjes me pertenecen, són propiedad de Hiro Mashima. **

NOCHE DE FANTASÍA

En Magnolia se celebra el festival anual de "Fantasía". Lisanna está en la barra pidiendo un refresco y, mientras se lo preparan, revisa mentalmente su aspecto para aquella noche. Camisa azul marino y pantalones cortos blancos, junto con unas deportivas. Se ha peinado miles de veces antes de decidirse a salir, y desea que él se de cuenta de todos esos detalles, como cuando eran pequeños.

Paga su refresco y se acomoda en un banco cercano, con tranquilidad. Se oye música de fiesta, mas aún es temprano para que se comienze a aglomerar la gente. Ella lo sabe, ha llegado demasiado pronto. Pero tras la cabalgata que Fairy Tail habia hecho aquel año, más el hecho de que llevaba siglos sin presenciar el festival por haber estado en ese otro mundo, hacian que se sintiera terriblemente nostálgica.

Esa debía ser una gran noche.

Se terminó el refresco y tiró el vaso de plástico a la basura, mientras se disponía a ir a dar un paseo por los alrededores, disfrutando de la noche y las múltiples luces de colores que iluminaban el lugar.

Pasó frente a muchos comercios que habian cerrado aquella noche, entre muchas personas que se dirigian en la misma o en contraria dirección... pero por algún motivo sentía en la boca del estómago una bola que iba creciendo conforme aumentaba el ritmo de sus pasos.

Natsu tenia la costumbre de llegar antes de la hora. Ya era la hora y no lo habia visto. Lamentaba verlo de ese modo, pero no queria pensar que estuviera con Lucy. La chica le caía bien, pero, aún así, queria al mago de fuego más de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar.

Se adentró en un callejón y salió a una calle algo despejada en la que no habia casi nadie ni se escuchaba nada. Entonces se percató de que, al fondo de la calle, en una de las casas, habia luz. Era algo curioso, porque no recordaba que viviera alguien ahí... hasta que vió a Happy salir por una de las ventanas.

-¡Aye sir!- Gritó, mientras volvía a girar su mirada hacia la ventana.- Os dejo solor.- Rió misteriosamente mientras se alejaba volando, hacia la plaza en la que ella habia estado momentos antes. Entonces era cierto.

Lanzó un suspiro. No queria tener celos de Lucy, porque era una buena chica y ella apenas sabia de su amor por el pelirosado, pero era algo inevitable dadas las circumstancias.

Se alejó a paso lento e inseguro por dónde habia venido, en dirección al gremio. Pensaba que tal vez habia alguien allí, aún, porque no queria regresar a casa ni a la plaza para encontrarse con Happy o Mirajane, interrogándola con la mirada.

Suspiró. Tal y como era lógico estaba cerrado. ¿Qué hacia que ese día terminara de ese modo?

-¿Lisanna?- La llamó una voz. Algo asustada, se giró instantáneamente. Era Gray, el mago de hielo, que por un motivo que desconocía se encontraba allí.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Esa pregunta te la hago yo también.

La muchacha se acercó a él lo suficiente como para ver que tenia la mejilla roja. Le preguntó por ello, pero recibió unos segundos de silencio antes de que el chico se dignara a contestarle.

-Juvia me dió una bofetada...

-¿Juvia? ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso?

Gray se dejó caer al suelo, sentándose de piernas cruzadas apoyando su espalda en la pared de piedra de una de las casas cercanas, rememorando.

-La acompañé hasta la plaza a pesar de que realmente no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. Habia muchas chicas y estaba paseando mi mirada por sus rostros, y me percaté de las miradas furtivas que me hechaba Juvia. Al final, terminó por darme mi merecido.

-Gray...

-¿Si?

-La camisa.

Sin darse cuenta, el muchacho se habia quitado la parte superior de su ropa y llevaba el símbolo de Fairy Tail al aire. Sí, era un descuidado. Se echó a reír mientras se ponía la camisa y dejaba escapar un suspiro. Miró hacia Lisanna y le pareció que estaba levemente sonrojada. Prefirió ignorarlo.

-¿Y tu qué estás haciendo aquí?- Preguntó el pelinegro.

-Esto... no me sentía muy bien.

-Oh, ya veo... ¿qué te ocurre?

Lisanna no sabia que responderle.

Lo cierto era que desde hacia años habia querido a Natsu. Realmente era aquello lo que sentia y no queria pensar siquiera en que sus sentimientos hubieran cambiado, pues se forzaba en fingir que todo seguía igual. Dos años era mucho tiempo. Habian entrado nuevos magos en el gremio, como Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy y Lucy. Habian cambiado los lazos que unían a unos y a otros y ella no habia estado allí para verlo, y cambiar con ellos.

Por eso, cuando regresó de Edoras, creó en su mente la falsa imagen de que su relación con Natsu era la misma, imagen que la habia traicionado momentos atrás, después de presenciar la huida de Happy para dejar al mago de fuego y a la rubia solos en el apartamento de ella.

-Muchas... cosas.- Respondió finalmente.- Nada importante.

Gray, pese a ser algo frío, comprendía los sentimientos de Lisanna. Tal vez porque llevaba mucho tiempo conociéndola y era capaz de entenderla en algunos aspectos. No era algo poco importante. Sabia que era algo que la afectaba de lleno, y comprendió qué era una vez se puso a pensar seriamente.

-Es normal que las cosas hayan cambiado.- Soltó de repente.- Pero todos te quieren de igual modo.

La peliblanca alzó la mirada. Ella habia terminado sentada al lado de Gray mientras respondía a su pregunta.

-No... se trata de eso.

-Se trata de Natsu.

Ella, muy a su pesar, asintió. Se trataba de Natsu.

-No debes preocuparte por él, ya sabes que es un cabezahueca y que casi nunca entiende los sentimientos de la gente.- Dió un suspiro.- Debes preocuparte tan solo porque te afecte lo menos posible, Lisanna.

Ella se sorprendió por la honestidad con la que hablaba el mago de hielo. Él también habia cambiado. Se veía más atractivo, habia madurado bastante y tenia a una persona que lo amaba. Ella tampoco debia meterse en su vida.

-Si, eso lo sé.- Se levantó.- Siento la molestia, Gray.

-¿Molestia?- Él también se levantó, para acompañarla aunque no se lo hubiera pedido.- Tsk... no es ninguna molestia ayudar a una amiga.

-Una amiga...- Repitió inconscientemente.- Pero, aún así, no pretendo meterme en tu relación con Juvia ni nada pero... pero...- No se podia creer lo que acavaba de decir.- Me gustaria pasar contigo un rato. Natsu y Lucy de seguro están demasiado ocupados como para acordarse de mi.

Gray abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Meterte en mi relación con Juvia? - Observó como Lisanna asentía bajando la mirada.- Si no tengo relación alguna de ese tipo con ella...

-¿Ah no?

El pelinegro le sonrió ampliamente.

-Aun así, no te sientas triste por Natsu nunca más.- Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando vió como la peliblanca se sonrojaba un poco, viéndose realmente hermosa bajo las luces de colores que adornaban la calle por la que pasaban en ese momento.- ¿Entiendes?

-Gracias, Gray.

Él le repondió con un "no es nada" mientras pasaban entre el gentío que se aglomeraba en esas callas más céntricas. La música cambió para pasar a ser una melodía lenta y tranquila. Aquello pilló por sorpresa a la mayoría, pero pronto empezaron a formarse parejas.

-¿Me concedes este baile?- Lisanna vió como Gray le tendía su mano. La aceptó y empezó a bailar lenta y rítmicamente con él. Mientras, pasaban en su cabeza las imágenes de cuando era pequeña, y bailaba con Natsu repetidas veces. Como habian cambiado las cosas.

-Gracias, Gray.

Una lágrima traicionera bajó por su mejilla mientras sonreía con sinceridad al mago de hielo. Llevaba mucho tiempo atrapada en un pasado que se le antojaba doloroso por las múltiples diferencias con la realidad, y ésta vez pudo olvidarse temporalmente de él. Gray tomaba su atención.

Pasadas un par de canciones lentas, volvió el ritmo alegre y animado de la fiesta. Happy, responsable de haber creado el ambiente, sonreía travieso. Enrolló su lengua y, como ya se esperaba Lucy, murmuró:

-Se gussssstan...

Si, y no sabia cuanto.

...

Gray y Lisanna se habian alejado de la multitud entre risas y habian terminado sentados en un banco.

-De verdad, no entiendo como ha podido pasar...

Lo ocurrido fue que, mientras terminaba el baile, una chica borracha se habia acercado a la pareja. Lisanna trató de advertirle a Gray, pero éste tropezó con dicha chia y terminó bañado en alcohol.

-A mi no me hace mucha gracia...- El cabello del chico estaba pegajoso, y su ropa no se enconrtaba precisamente en un mejor estado. Malditos borrachos...

-Pues el gremio está cerrado y no hay comercios abiertos, asi que no sé como vas a arreglarlo.

Gray suspiró. Habia un lugar. Sí, lo había. No se encontraba demasiado lejos y era divertido, además de que siendo verano tampoco resultaba muy peligroso.

El chico comenzó a andar en dirección hacia el río. La albina, que pronto comprendió sus intenciones, le siguió con curiosidad. Llegaron en pocos minutos y Gray se lanzó directo al agua, salpicando a Lisanna.

-¡Oye, vigila con el agua!- Le llamó, entre risas.

Él salió sin camiseta y chorreando agua, dirigiéndose hacia ella. Dejó de reírse para volverse pálida del miedo. No queria pasar por esa experiencia. Aunque era bastante tarde para decidirlo.

Gray se avalanzó contra ella. La abrazó con fuerza por la espalda y se estrujó el cabello en su nuca, provocando escalofríos en la muchacha.

-¡Basta!- Rogó inútilmente.

El chico la levantó con fuerza y se dirigió hacia el río. Pretendía lanzarse junto con ella, quien seguía rogando para que se detuviera, aunque no lo hizo. Cayeron armando un gran jaleo, y salieron para respirar profundamente.

-¡Te dije que no lo hicieras!- Lisanna se rió desmesuradamente y empezó una guerra de agua con su viejo amigo y compañero.

-Pero si te estabas divirtiendo como la que más...

Lisanna volvió a reirse. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que rió de ese modo, pero la verdad era que hacia mucho, mucho tiempo. Tenia que agradecerselo seriamente a Gray por blindarle esa oportunidad de reir.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba tumbada en el suelo completamene empapada, exhausta, al lado de Gray.

-Ha sido divertido.- Dijo.

Él respiró agitado un par de veces.

-Si. Hacia mucho que no reía de este modo.

-Lo mismo digo.

Durante unos segundos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Fueron relajando sus respiraciones hasta que sus musculos se destensaron y sus rostros se relajaron. En ese momento, Gray se decidió por lanzar la pregunta que llevaba tiempo deseando hacerle.

-¿Estás enamorada de Natsu?

Ella se giró de repente. Se esperaba cualquier cosa, excepto esa. No preguntó qué que era lo que habia dicho porque ambos sabian que lo habia escuchado.

-No, ahora ya no.

El pelinegro sonrió complacido. Se levantó y se sacudió algunas de las hierbas que habian quedado pegadas a su cuerpo desnudo y mojado y dirigió una mirada a la chica que tenia a su lado. _No, ahora ya no_.

Se aventuró a provar suerte. Después de todo, era el festival más importante de toda Magnolia, una noche en la que "todo puede pasar".

-Entonces... ¿te apetece salir conmigo?

Lisanna se sonrojó al instante. Nunca habia pensado en aquella posibilidad pero, visto de otro modo... no era un chico frío (o al menos, no demasiado), era guapo, tenia buen cuerpo, la habia hecho reír como nunca antes, era considerado y la entendía mejor de lo que habia creido en un principio. Algo en su mente le dijo que aceptara.

De modo que se acercó con una sonrisa y le rodeóa le cuello con ambas manos.

-Tomaré esto como un sí.- Y sus labios chocaron inevitablemente.

**Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? La verdad es que me sorprendió que nadie hubiera hecho nada sobre ésta pareja antes. **

**Me gustan las parejas crack y me he propuesto escribir un poco sobre todas las del gremio que me parezcan aceptables (tampoco poner, por ejemplo, a Bixclow y Juvia. Con un limite). Así que, si os gustó, dejen un review. :)) Gracias.**


End file.
